


[Podfic] There's No Backing Up Now

by sophinisba



Series: Happy Birthday Thingswithwings (2010) [1]
Category: Anthropomorfic, Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Computers, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Program Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: themadlurker's story read aloud:"Maybe if it had known, from the start, what a bad influence Google Desktop was going to be on it, the Norton AntiVirus program wouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. But now Norton is in too deep, and it's going to have to take the consequences of their forbidden love."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's No Backing Up Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163448) by themadlurker. 



> Hey mad, there's a fandom for Computers & Software at the AO3 now, you should repost (if you want)!

Cover art by themadlurker

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/There's%20No%20Backing%20Up%20Now.mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 9 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
